He's not my father: A Naruto fanfiction
by KrissaKittyKay
Summary: Young Kenya Shiku, a ward of the Hokage, feels out of place at her home of the hidden leaf village. She has terrible dreams, fit spells, and she can't help but need to push herself to the ultimate limits. When she finds out about her real father, she is determined to make him proud of her, and make him care for her. The way he should have done. But is that all? Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an all character's POV story, so everyone's thoughts will be included, even the nine-tailed fox's, which will kinda look like this note, except not bolded.**_

"Now, class. Let's focus on the lesson, please." Iruka-sensei said as the children in the classroom laughed at Kenya, the school target, as her eyes teared up whilst she rubbed her sore head.  
Someone had thought it would be funny to throw their pencil at her while she was caught up in her workbook. Iruka-sensei cleared his throat sternly, and turned back to the board.  
"Now, then. Who can tell me the fifth rule of the shinobi code of conduct?" He asked.  
One of the kids, Iruka-sensei couldn't tell who, called out; "Maybe you should ask Kenya, sensei, 'cause obviously she knows everything. Being the daughter of the Hokage an' all." The whole class burst into raucous laughter, causing Iruka-sensei to be very irritated.  
"Class, stop this instant!" He snapped.  
Everyone was afraid of Iruka-sensei when he got mad, and for good reason. When the class had silenced, Iruka-sensei could hear a quiet sniffling. He sighed.  
"Kenya…" Kenya lifted her head, wiping at her eyes.  
"I-it's okay, Sensei. I'm used to it by now." She said quietly. "In any case, he's not my father. I just live with him."  
Sensei sighed again, and turned to the board once again. This was always happening, ever since Hokage Naruto had submitted her into school. She'd been picked on, bullied, and harmed ever since day one. He had tried everything he could think of, but nothing proved to be a permanent solution. He felt bad for his student. At the end of the day when all the students went to leave, he kept Kenya back. He talked to her like he had a thousand times, telling her that if she ever needed to talk, he was always available. Nodding her thanks, Kenya picked up her bags, and headed home.

Kenya walked home alone, crying to herself the whole way. The children were mean, yes. But the things they said could never hurt as much as losing her mother, her one and only parent, had hurt her.

 _ **~Flashback~  
Mom had collapsed suddenly. Kenya didn't know why. Momma had always been such a strong woman. Naruto and the others were taking her to see her. Naruto went to the checkers counter.  
"We're here for a visit. Um, Chiani Shiku." He told her.  
The checker looked at her logs, then shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, she already has a visitor. You're allowed to wait outside her room if you like, but you'll have to wait for him to leave first." She informed them.  
Naruto nodded, taking Kenya's hand. Sakura stepped up to the counter with her own question.  
"Who's her visitor at the moment? Did he leave his name?" She asked.  
The checker took another look at her logs.  
"Um, Kakashi." She answered.  
Everyone seemed surprised at that. Hinata clasped her hands together, something she always did whenever she was nervous.  
"Um, did he give a reason for visiting?" She asked.  
The checker shook her head. Naruto nodded curtly, and lead the way to Momma's room. They all either stood or sat outside Momma's room, waiting for this  
Kaka-somthingorother to leave. After ten minutes, the door opened, and a white-haired man came out. He had a mask on, his hands in his pockets, and his face downcast. Although he wasn't looking at Kenya, she could tell that he was scared for some reason. Aside from his hair being messy, he was as white as a sheet, and sweating profusely despite the coolness of the hospital. Naruto stepped up to him.  
"How is she?" He asked the stranger.  
The man looked up at him, still very pale. He shook his head. "Sh-she has a few minutes left. I-if you're quick…" The man's voice trailed off.  
Naruto nodded once more, and took Kenya's hand again. Kakashi looked down at her with a very tiny spark of interest in his eyes.  
"Friend of yours, Naruto?" The man asked.  
Naruto shook his head. "Her daughter." He replied.  
Kakashi's eyes widened, and he quickly turned away from the child. Kenya could see he was shaking.  
"Ah-I'm sorry. I…I have to go." He muttered as he left in a hurry.  
They went into the room, one by one. Seeing Momma like that was the worst thing in the world. She barely paid attention to the questions that the others asked Momma, she just sat on her knees by Momma's bed, her head laid down by her hand. Momma stroked her head lightly the whole time. Finally, she told Kenya to look at her, which she did.  
"Listen to me." Momma said weakly. "Your papa knows about you now. He will come to see you when he's ready." Sakura shook her head.  
"It doesn't make sense. Why not tell us who he is?" Sakura asked desperately.  
Momma smiled. "But you all have already met him before. After all, Sakura. He WAS you, Naruto, and Sasuke's sensei once." She said calmly.  
Everyone grew pale at that.  
Naruto choked. "S-so…That was…?" He stuttered.  
Momma nodded, then motioned for Naruto to come closer. He did as she asked.  
"Naruto, I want you and Hinata to look after my little girl." She said weakly.  
Hinata's face went more pink than white, unlike her husband who had gone a full-on white, as white as the moon.  
"What? C-c'mon, I'm not ready for that!" Naruto stammered. Momma smiled gently. "You can do it. I know you're ready for it." She replied confidently.  
Naruto just looked at her funny. Momma sighed, gently running her fingers through Kenya's hair.  
"I love you, baby." She whispered.  
Kenya started to cry.  
"I love you, Mommy." She whispered back.  
Momma closed her eyes one last time, and sighed her last breath. Kenya laid her head beside her mother's hand, and broke down sobbing. Not the loud ones that get all the pain out with noise, but the quiet ones. The worst kind.**_

 _ **Because now she knew.  
Mommy was gone.**_

 _ **~Flashback ends~**_

That was when she was four. Now she was 13. Kenya wasn't exactly a normal looking young lady, with her dark eyes, and her choppy dirty platinum silver hair. She kept her bangs swept to the side, even though they were as ragged as the rest of her hair, and she could see fine with them in her face. Kenya shut the front door behind her, and left her shoes by the mat. Quietly, without letting Hinata know she was home, she went to her room. Shedding her jacket, she sat on the floor and unwound the bandages around her arms. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kenya began to whisper and make hand signals.  
" _Kurikaesu_ , repeat. 12 _Burēdo,_ twelve blades. Self-harm jutsu." Kenya murmured, gasping softly as cuts about an inch deep appeared on her arms. Six cuts on each forearm. Twelve altogether. Sighing, she picked up the bandages from beside her, and rewound them on her arms.  
"HINATA, I'M HOME!" She hollered loudly. Kenya walked downstairs as Hinata called back to her:  
"Alright. How was school today?"  
Kenya walked into the kitchen, tying off the ends of her bandages with a quick jutsu.  
"The same as always." Kenya murmured. Hinata stopped stirring the stew she was cooking. She looked at Kenya in concern and empathy. Hinata knew how it was when you never wanted to talk about what troubled you.  
"Alright, then." She consented.  
A sudden sound of running feet broke the silence as Naruto and Hinata's son Honakaruto dashed downstairs to tackle Kenya. "KenyaKenyaKenyaKenyaKenyaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Kenya quickly dodged her younger's attack by jumping over his head, doing a handspring, and landing behind him. Honakaruto turned around on his heel, his expression priceless. He looked at Kenya as if she'd just told him that she'd eaten youkai before. Kenya didn't laugh, though. "When's Naruto getting home?" She asked Hinata. Hinata turned back to the stove.  
"In about half an hour." She replied.  
Kenya nodded curtly, and went back to her room. She spent the rest of the afternoon practicing her jutsus and reciting the shinobi code of conduct under her breath. Even after Naruto came home, she stayed in her room until dinner was ready.  
"Been training the hard way again?" Naruto asked Kenya at dinner, pointing out her bandaged arms.  
Kenya often would work on physical combat when she felt that her studies and her required jutsus weren't enough of a challenge. She liked to push her limits. Kenya nodded, never speaking. She found it easier to lie when she kept her mouth shut. After dinner, she laid on her bed, thinking of her mother. As usual, she started to cry silently. And as usual, she wound up crying herself to sleep.

The next day was the test to see if you passed as a shinobi. The jutsu requested of each student was a transformation jutsu. Kenya was the last one, and she spent all the time she had thinking of what or who she could turn into. Finally, when it was her turn, she had decided.  
"Alright, then. Kenya?" Iruka-sensei said as set down the file he'd been holding. "Your turn, young one."  
Sensei had always referred to her as something close to that, 'little one, young lady, missy,' there were so many. Kenya was going to miss that if she passed. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the features of the person she wanted to become. Her eyes snapping open, she made the gesture, and cried out:  
"TRANSFORM!"  
It worked. A little TOO well. Iruka-sensei looked at her in astonishment as she stood before him as the man that had come to visit her mother that day at the hospital.  
Sensei shot out of his chair.  
"How do you know his form?!" He cried.  
Kenya shrugged, putting one hand in her new pocket and brushing her shaggy white hair out of her eyes with the other. Iruka-sensei looked at her in astonishment, as did Naruto, who had come to help with the passing exams. Kenya changed back to herself, and surprisingly, her new pocket had been in the same spot as her normal pocket, so she was good. Sensei sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he waved his hand.  
"You pass, young one." He said, handing her a headband with the leaf village symbol. Kenya bowed, then left. The kids outside were all waiting around, most of them with cruel smirks on their faces. Kenya smiled weakly, pulled out her headband, ad tied it around her head the way Sakura used to. Everyone's faces turned sour as Kenya gathered her bags and left. As she stepped outside of the building that seemed to radiate hatred, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was a genin. Finally.

 _ **~dream sequence~**_

 _ **She was in the classroom again, standing at the back of the room in a shaded corner. She could see Naruto sitting on top of someone's desk. Quickly, she looked down at her hands. Transparent, as last time. Silently, she walked over to see who Naruto was staring at. It was a black-haired boy, possibly no older than Naruto himself, but he radiated a strong power, even she could feel that. What was Naruto doing?  
"NARUTO! QUIT GLARING AT SASUKE!" She heard a girl yell, and looked from Sakura to Naruto, who was looking at her in disbelief.  
Then he went back to glaring at…Sasuke, she assumed. Naruto and the others had mentioned him from time to time, but never really told her about him. Sasuke returned his gaze whole-heartedly, just as much hatred burning in his eyes as was in Narutos. All the girls gathered in one section of the room, screaming for Sasuke to knock him out and get it over with. There was a guy that sat in front of Sasuke, and he was loving this. He moved his arm to suit him more comfortably, but bumped Naruto in the process.  
"Sorry." He said, turning around to face them. "Did I bump_" He stopped.  
"W…what the…" Sakura whispered. Kenya turned around to see what was wrong. She caught it just in time. The guy in front of them HAD bumped Naruto. A little too hard. Now the two's lips were locked, and both of them looked scared. It took about two seconds for them to snap to action, both of them turning away and gagging. In all honesty, Kenya thought Naruto WAS going to be sick. But at the same time, she could see a faint blush on Sasuke's face as well. Was he… No, of course not. He was just embarrassed. She could feel the humiliation that came off him.  
Chuckling, she turned to Naruto, and whispered: "Danger."  
Naruto stopped chocking for a second, his eyes snapping open.  
"Danger?" He muttered.  
Then in the distance, she heard a bell going off. Her alarm! She was going to be late.**_

 _ **~dream ends~**_

Kenya woke up clutching her forehead. These visions were starting to get pretty weird. Sighing, she got up, and started going through her closet. Kenya had a habit of waking up an hour before she had to leave, giving her enough time to dress and eat. Feeling, for some reason, completely care-free, she reached out for an outfit she'd never worn, mostly because it had been too big at the time, but Hinata had been working on it lately so that it would fit her figure. Now she was ready to wear it. Kenya smiled as she slipped on Narutos old jumpsuit, which he had somehow kept in mint condition. Today, she was ninja. Today, things were going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

"... Kenya, Chakaro, Talia. Squad six. Alright, everyone go with your squad leaders."  
The three that were in squad six didn't know each other very well, so while they waited for their squad leader, they spent the whole time asking each other three questions in turn, counter-clockwise.  
"What are your parents like?" Talia asked Kenya.  
"Oh, well… Naruto's a really nice guy, I guess. And Hinata's the sweetest person ever." Kenya replied.  
Talia shook her head.  
"No, I meant your real parents." She corrected.  
Kenya was slowly enveloped with sorrow as memories of her mother flooded her mind.  
"My mother…" She whispered.  
Then a voice interrupted them.  
"Her mother was the most beautiful woman in her year. She was part of the first squad I ever tested." It said quietly, sounding a little sad.  
Kenya shot up as the person walked into the room. "Y…you?" She gasped.  
Kakashi's eyes looked sad as he caught sight of the young girl.  
"I know you." He said.  
Kenya nodded, and started towards him. He let her approach him, not saying a thing as he put his hands in his pockets. Kenya stood before the familiar man, just staring into his eyes.  
Finally, she spoke: "Your eyes are like mine. Same shade and everything. Same pain."  
Kakashi took one hand out of his pockets, and ruffled Kenya's dirty silver hair. He might've been wearing a mask over his mouth, but Kenya could tell that he was smiling. "Hm, you're a lot like her. Same potential. Same heart." He took hold of her chin, gently lifting her head so he could look at her properly.  
Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he studied her. "But you have your father's spirit. Heh, of all things. His spirit, and his looks. Handsome as your father, yet as beautiful as your mother."  
Kenya grinned as she repeated his words in her mind. "Sounds like you have a crush on my dad, Kakashi-sensei." She laughed.  
Kakashi chuckled, dropping his hand from her chin, and closing his eyes lightly. "Let's just say, I know him very well." He replied. "As well as I knew your mother."  
He opened his eyes again, this time a little sternness in them.  
"And I'm not your sensei. Not yet, anyway." He corrected.  
Kakashi motioned with his hand for them to follow him. He lead them out to the roof garden, then had them all sit down.  
"I see you guys have already started getting to know each other without me." He said as he sat down. "But all I am going to ask are four things: your name, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams. I guess I'll start."  
Kenya cut him off. "Kakashi Hatake, you don't feel like disclosing your age. No one really knows what you like, but I know for a fact that you hate seeing anyone get hurt, whether they deserve it or not. "Your life dream, you never say. Any recent dreams, you can't remember unless you had a nightmare last night. And even then you won't tell. You're always disappearing somewhere, but you never say where. "Your favorite excuse is that you got distracted by something in nature. A likely story, seeing as you don't even bat an eye whenever you see a butterfly. Hobbies include teaching genin, and constantly reading that weird book of yours. "And if my theory is right, you had only one lover, a student that had managed to steal not only one of the bells in the initial squad test, but eventually your heart. "I'm right, aren't I? About all of it." She finished.  
Kakashi looked at her as if she had just told him that she was a super ninja that could fly. He looked down at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with the young girl.  
"You seem to be well-informed." He said finally.  
Kenya felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Kakashi looked up at her slowly.  
"Kenya, come with me real quick?" He asked, holding out his hand to her as he stood up.  
Kenya nodded, taking his hand, and letting him pull her up. They walked to the far end of the roof so as not to be overheard.  
"Did your mother tell you any of that theory, or did you come up with that yourself?" Kakashi asked her.  
Kenya answered honestly: "My mother told Naruto and the others that my father had been Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's sensei. And Naruto has told me stories of his missions with his genin squad and how he thought it funny how he always aimed too high."  
Kakashi turned away from the girl as she continued.  
"And Mom told me that my father knew who I was now, and that he would come for me when he was ready. And everything you said about my Mom…It just made sense." Kakashi said nothing. Kenya wet her lips before finishing. "Are…Are you?" Kakashi stayed silent for a while. The whole time, Talia and Chakaro were trying to figure out what they were saying. Then they were even more confused when they saw Kenya put her arms around Kakashi and hide her face in his chest. Kakashi seemed surprised as well as he gingerly put his arms around the young woman in response to her expression of… Actually they couldn't tell if she was happy or angry, because she let go of him with one arm, and started pounding on his chest as she shook. They walked back, Kakashi with one arm about the girl, and Kenya looking at the ground.  
"Is everything okay?" Talia asked, her voice thick with concern.  
Kakashi nodded. "Everything's fine. Now then, whose turn was it?" He asked.  
Chakaro raised his hand. "It was mine, sir." He answered.  
Chakaro spoke his name, his interests, his dislikes, and his dream, which was to be a father. The best father and protector he could be.  
"What about husband?" Talia asked.  
Chakaro shrugged. "No one will have me." He stated, seemingly fine with it.  
Talia took his hand. "Aw, Chakaro. I'd have you. All you really have to do is ask." She cooed.  
Chakaro's face flushed a deep red. "Th-thank you. I don't think I'm ready yet." He said flusteredly.  
Last was Talia, who said her likes, dislikes, and name like the others had. Her dream was to be a person who helped everyone that was hurting. The whole time, Kenya had been sketching something in her sketchbook, smiling every once in a while. Kakashi stood up, and told them that they were going to start training tomorrow. And he advised them against eating anything, he didn't want anyone to get sick.

That afternoon, Kenya was practicing her jutsus and physical combat again, but this time they had more vigor, more passion, and more energy. Naruto could tell that, even from where he was standing. Which was in the doorway.  
"Hey, don't hurt yourself." He called, walking down the steps. Kenya turned to him with an exhausted grin.  
"Hey, Naruto." She panted, wiping at her forehead.  
Naruto grinned as he caught sight of her headband.  
"Be proud of that thing." He said, pointing out the headband.  
"I had to work hard, and even then I didn't get one. Only under special circumstances can those be given after they've failed. And I showed that."  
Kenya laughed, turning back to her punching bag.  
"Yeah, I know. You did all this cool stuff and yadda yadda yadda." She cut in.  
She threw a few punches, then did a spinning kick, knocking the bag over. Naruto looked both impressed and scared. "Wow." He said. "You seem more full of energy than normal. What's got you so pumped?"  
Kenya shrugged, fixing the ends of her bandages which had come loose.  
"I, uh, ran into an old friend." She stated, turning back to her bag, and setting it back up.  
Naruto shook his head, and went back into the house. Kenya grinned as she beat the bag as hard as she could. She had found her father. And now, she was going to make him proud of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Dream sequence~**_

 _ **It was an old building. A battle floor was laid out before her. She stood on the balcony beside Naruto, watching what looked like a preliminary match. It was Rock Lee against some other guy with dark red hair, who was manipulating sand. Lee flipped onto a statue of a hand sign at the far end of the room.  
"LEE, GET 'EM OFF!" She heard someone yell.  
Kenya spun around to see a man that looked just like Lee. Or Lee looked just like him, she couldn't tell.  
"BUT, GAI-SENSEI, I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONLY IF SOMEONE VERY IMPORTANT WAS AT STAKE!" Lee yelled back.  
Gai gave him a thumbs-up.  
"I KNOW, BUT THIS IS AN EXCEPTION!" He shouted in reply, grinning widely.  
Lee smiled, sat down, and removed a pair of leg weights. How is THAT gonna help? She could hear a ladies thoughts as Lee dropped the weights. They smashed through the floor. Kenya yelped at the sudden noise. Then Lee attacked. The red-haired guy tried with the sand again, but this time it didn't work. Red-head looked scared.  
"GO LEE!" Kenya heard Naruto scream. But she could also hear his thoughts, which weren't on the fight. Hinata…I hope they can save her. Kenya walked over to Naruto, placed her hand on his shoulder, and held him close.  
"Don't worry, Naruto." She whispered. "She's gonna live. She loves you guys too much to leave you."  
Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she gave him a brief hug. Letting go, she kissed his cheek, and headed out the door, from which there emanated a bright light. She could hear her alarm through it.**_

 _ **~Dream sequence ended~**_

"Alright, time for the initial test." Kakashi laid out the rules, and started them off.  
The task was to get the two bells that hung from his belt. The three kids scattered into the surrounding shrubbery, meeting up in a tree off to Kakashi's left. Talia and Chakaro Helped Kenya up the tree. Despite her abilities and agility as a fighter, Kenya still had trouble with trees.  
"Alright." Talia said, rubbing her hands together. "What's the plan, Kenya?"  
Kenya looked surprised. Quickly she looked to either side of her, then back to Talia, pointing at herself with an inquisitory look on her face. Talia laughed, a melodious sound that could cheer anyone up.  
"Yes, you. Is there another you here?" She asked.  
Kenya looked to Chakaro.  
"And you're okay with this?" She asked.  
Chakaro nodded, giving her a thumbs-up.  
"Hey, go for it. Me and Talia were talking earlier, and thought it best to take the planning in turns. See who would make the best choice, then let them be team leader." He explained.  
Kenya smiled. "Okay, we have to work together on this. Each one of us has to be able to get our own bell. Here's what I'm thinking…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kakashi waited for the kids to try to come at him, he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small gold band. His eyes filled with tears as he thought of how much he had debated on having this made. If only he had acted sooner… That day at the hospital, when Chiani had told him that he had a child, a daughter…He had been so scared. Sure, they'd fooled around, but they had both been way, WAY younger. To think that they had a child…together? No, she had never told him. All she had said before she left was 'If I stay here, I will only bring shame to your reputation. No one will respect you. Worse, we would probably both be punished. We're fighters, Kakashi. We can't have a normal life together. I'll just be gone for a year. I'll return then. I promise.'  
She had returned, but they never spoke of what she'd done while she was away. They met many times after she came back, and the whole while Kakashi could feel the little band in his pocket, like a burning brand. Now, however, it felt like a leaden weight in the palm of his hand. His thoughts were scattered as he heard a slight rustling of leaves. The kids were making their moves. Kenya signaled to Talia from another tree across the field. Talia nodded, signaling to Chakaro, and leaping to another tree. Kenya grabbed onto the limb she was perched on, and swung down to the ground. Landing on all fours like a cat, she sprinted for a few feet, turning backflips the rest of the way to avoid twigs and fallen leaves. Talia took a similar approach, except that she spun on her hands to avoid any noise obstacles. Chakaro kept in the trees, leaping from branch to branch with incredible agility and speed. Kenya grinned as she got into position. They were gonna do it. This was sure to work. All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, Kenya's head felt as if it were going to explode. Forgetting where she was, she clutched at her head, screaming from the pain. Images flashed before her eyes, and her body felt as if she were being pummeled by some sort of extraordinary force. Collapsing onto the ground, she squeezed her head, her eyes clamped shut, tears flowing like rain, writhing in agony, screaming the whole while. Kakashi rushed to her, as did the other two kids. As the images began more intense and terrifying, so did the pain. Kenya screams increased in volume and intensity, her lungs and throat over-exerting themselves. She could taste blood in the back of her throat, and the salt from her tears mixed with the salt from her blood, and as the pain subsided, Kenya rolled onto her knees, holding her hair back, and vomited. She stayed like that for about ten minutes, Kakashi rubbing her back gently the whole time. When Kenya finally stopped puking, Kakashi handed her a canteen. She rinsed with half a mouthful, then swallowed the rest, grimacing at the taste.  
"Father…" She whispered, but started coughing after that attempt to speak.  
Kakashi sighed, helping her sit up.  
"Yes?" He asked, dismissing the other two with a wave of his hand.  
Kenya took another drink, then tried again.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this." She whispered hoarsely, tears still streaming down her face. "It hasn't happened since after Momma died."  
Kakashi sighed again, and took her hand.  
"I should've expected this, actually." He said. "Your mom was the same during training. She would have these premonitions of sorts at the most annoying times. And sometime during battle. It was a fatal handicap, but she managed to train herself to ignore them."  
Kenya felt completely drained, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She passed out against her father's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Not-so-much-a-dream-as-a-passed-out sequence~**_

" _ **I'm sorry, he'll never fight again." Kenya heard a man say, and turned to see Lee on a stretcher, covered in cuts and bruises and sand, his left arm and leg severely damaged. Kenya rubbed her shoulder, wincing. She saw that Lee had a wound on that same spot. Quickly, she looked him over. His wounds were all in the same spots that she had felt pain. Aside from external wounds, he had several bone fractures and torn muscles. Kenya screwed her eyes shut, and shook her head. When she opened them, she was on a riverside with Naruto and some old dude who had one hand behind his back. Kenya could feel the old guy emanating some energy from his fingers.**_ _Oh, I remember this story. It's pervvy sage, that old dude. What's he doing?_ _ **She wondered.  
The old man had Naruto stand with his arms over his head, and punched him in the stomach. **__No, he didn't punch him. Five-pronged seal release._ _ **She realized.  
Kenya swallowed, closing her eyes again. She tried to open them again, but they were too heavy. Am I gonna see something else? Or am I just gonna sleep the whole time? She growled in the back of her throat, impatient for her eyes to open.**_

 _ **~she didn't have to wait long~**_

"Hey, you're awake."  
Kenya sat up slowly in her hospital bed, rubbing at her head. She turned toward the direction of the speaker.  
"How long was I out?" She muttered bitterly.  
Kakashi put down his book.  
"About three hours." He replied.  
Kenya groaned as she scooted back a bit in order to sit up a little straighter. Keeping one eye closed as a reflex, she looked at the cover of her father's book. Kenya made a noise like *uglk* and stuck out her tongue slightly as she read the title.  
"Y'know that book was made for pervs, right Dad?" She pointed out.  
Kakashi shrugged, not even bothered.  
"It's just the dust cover. You wanna see what it really is?" He asked.  
Kenya nodded, and Kakashi handed her the book. On the pages were handwritten accounts of different missions and assignments, all of which were with her mother, Chiani Shiku. The farther along she got, she realized that her mother was involved with Naruto's training. Smiling weakly, Kenya handed the journal back to Kakashi.  
"So, all this time…" She whispered.  
Kakashi nodded, finishing her thought for her: "This is really what I read while I trained Squad seven."  
Kenya's smile became more sincere. He really HAD loved her mother, then. Then, from someplace inside her she had never known she had, a strange feeling welled up, threatening to make her cry. It felt like sorrow, but at the same time like the kindness you feel when you find a child lost and hurt, and they're crying for their parents. In a way, it felt like her whole being was trying to call out to Kakashi. Letting her body control itself, Kenya took Kakashi's hand, which wasn't too far from her bed. Kakashi looked surprised at the sudden gesture. Kenya felt her throat closing up, and her eyes starting to sting. She squeezed Kakashi's hand, trying to keep from sobbing. Kenya let go slowly, looking down at the sheets on her bed and biting her lip, trying desperately to hold back the rising sobs that she was choking on. Kakashi slid onto his knees so he was a level height with her bed.  
"Kenya?" He whispered.  
That set it off. Kenya wrapped her arms around her father's neck, buried her face in his shoulder, and broke into sobs. Kakashi held her as she cried, waiting for it to subside somewhat. When she'd calmed down somewhat, she clutched at his shirt, cursing herself.  
"I'm such a crybaby." She growled, angry with herself. "And a fool. Like you're gonna accept me as your kid after all these years. You probably still haven't gotten over the shock of the news. "The great Kakashi...A father, and he never even knew. I guess I shouldn't call you father, then. And I can't call you sensei because we failed our test. "I guess you're just…someone I never got the chance to know." Her voice trailed away.  
By now, Kenya had stopped crying, and her voice sounded like Sasuke's when he was younger; cold, and full of irony and anger. Kakashi ruffled Kenya's hair lightly.  
"Hmm, well, you don't know me very well then." He laughed.  
Kenya's grip lessened as she looked up at her father. "What?" That was all she said.  
Kakashi cupped his daughter's cheek gently.  
"You all passed. After you collapsed, the other two said they didn't want to become genin without you. They told me the strategies you came up with, and they actually would've worked had you not had your sudden attack." He said.  
Kenya's eyes shone with amazement and pride. She nodded, swinging her legs off her bed. Kakashi stood up and stepped back to give her room.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
Kenya headed for the closet directly across from her bed, and took out her jumpsuit.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" She shot back laughingly. "I've been out cold for too long, I need to train. And for that, I need to get dressed. So…"  
Kakashi got the point, and left the room.  
"I'll still be outside the door if you need anything." He said as he shut the door behind him.  
Kenya pulled her shirt off as quickly as she could. She hated the materials they made this stuff with.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenya, Kakashi talked to me earlier." Naruto said bluntly.  
He and Kenya were walking through the enormous garden that was on the property of the Hokage, discussing different things. He had looked so serious when he brought up Kakashi. Kenya looked at a clump of lavender, trying to seem like she wasn't worried.  
"Oh?" She asked.  
Naruto sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"That was disrespectful, the way you approached him with that question." Naruto scolded, sounding disappointed.  
Kenya said nothing.  
Naruto continued. "And those vision spells, you told me they had finished. But you collapse in the middle of the training field, screaming like a possessed person, then when they take you to the hospital, they unwind your bandages and find your arms covered in scars and scabs."  
Kenya stiffened at that, rage suddenly welling up inside her as she whirled around to face her guardian.  
"THEY HAD NO RIGHT! IT'S NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS!" She screamed in his face, then spun on her heel, and headed inside, locking herself in her room.  
Kenya fell to her knees, panting hard. Why had she done that? Naruto hadn't ever been anything but good to her. Bursting into tears, she curled into a ball in the middle of her floor, and cried herself to sleep.

 _ **~Dream sequence~**_

 _ **Naruto and Hinata were floating inside a gen jutsu. Hinata's pack was open, reveling a red scarf. Kenya reached into the bag, relieved that she could grasp the scarf. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the scarf out, leading it toward Naruto, and wrapping it around him. Then she took the other end, and put it in Hinata's hand. Turning back to Naruto, her eyes filled with tears. She took his hand, holding it gently, knowing her thoughts couldn't be transmitted to him. "Naruto, I'm doing this for your own good. Trust me. I…I've always thought of you as my father. I love you." She squeezed his hand, then left the gen jutsu bubble.**_

 _ **~Dream sequence end~**_

Kenya sat on the bridge with Talia and Chakaro, waiting for Kakashi. Talia looked up at the sky, trying to determine the time.  
"He's going to be late." She muttered.  
Kenya shrugged, tracing circles on the bridge floor.  
"He'll be here. He just takes his time." She murmured.  
Chakaro sighed, kicking his legs as he sat on the edge of the bridge.  
"Yeah, right. He probably overslept or something." He grumbled.}  
"Sorry I'm late." They all turned to the bridge's arch to see Kakashi sitting on top of it.  
Kenya stood up, and without thinking, made several hand signs that she didn't even know she knew, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Talia and Chakaro looked around, but didn't see her.  
"Up here!" Kenya called from the arch, where she sat with Kakashi.  
Both genin's jaws dropped.  
"How did you get up there?" Talia cried.  
Kenya shrugged.  
"I dunno, I just saw the signs in my head, and did it." She called back.  
Kenya turned to her father, a mischievous glitter in her eyes.  
Kakashi chuckled.  
"Looks like you picked up some skills from Naruto." He said, ruffling her hair as he did so often now.  
Kenya grinned.  
"Hey, do you think I can land on my feet without taking damage yet?" She asked.  
Kakashi shook his head.  
"And honestly, I really don't want you to try it yet." He said sternly.  
Kenya's grin faded, and she lowered her head in shame.  
"Yes, sir." She murmured.  
Kakashi put one arm around his daughter, and took one of her hands.  
"I could use your hand for a sec. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, switching his hand into different signs.  
Kenya did the same, and they poofed back onto the bridge. Kenya walked over to her team mates, her eyes a little more serious than usual.  
"Alright, then. Let's start training." Kakashi said, motioning for the kids to follow him.

During a break, Kenya had her sketchbook out again. Kakashi walked over to her and sat down beside her. "What's that you're working on?" He asked.  
Kenya giggled as she drew another line before showing her father the half-finished drawing. Kakashi had to laugh himself at the pencil sketch of Naruto and Sasuke in a rather…PASSIONATE embrace.  
"How did you know what Sasuke looked like?" Kakashi asked, truly curious.  
Kenya continued to draw.  
"In one of my visions, I saw them. Sakura never told you about that?" She asked incredulously.  
Kakashi shook his head.  
"No, I don't believe she ever mentioned it." He replied.  
Kenya shrugged nonchalantly, and started to shade a section of Naruto's face.  
"Well, it was pretty funny. And kinda cute, in my opinion." She mumbled.  
Talia came up to them, her hands behind her back.  
"Hey, come on! We found a whole field of flowers over there!" She laughed giddily, pulling a bouquet of wildflowers from behind her back.  
"WHOA!" Kenya cried, jumping to her feet. "Talia, I knew you had a thing for flower arrangements, but DANG! That's beautiful!"  
Talia had a bunch of lavender and pansies surrounded by Queen Ann's Lace and ferns, with a scattering of dandelion and marigold, and some little red and white flowers that Kenya didn't know.  
"Chakaro's getting more over there." Talia said, pointing behind her. "You guys wanna come?" She asked.  
Kenya looked to Kakashi, who nodded. Kenya shrugged, and followed Talia.  
"Why not?" She asked, her hands behind her head, and a grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's face was priceless that afternoon when Kenya asked him about Sasuke and their first day training with Kakashi. She'd come home with a bundle of wildflowers in her hands, and a smile on her face. Naruto had come up to her room to find Kenya arranging her flowers in a vase, her jumpsuit hanging up, and her in a dress and shorts. She had changed her hair style, too. She hadn't done that for a while. Kenya's hair was still ragged cut, but it was…TIDIER. A little tidier, anyways.  
"Um, Kenya? Are you planning on having a visitor?" He'd asked.  
Kenya spun around to face Naruto, looking surprised.  
"Oh, Naruto! I didn't hear you come in." She chirped. She looked a little like Sakura, a little like Kakashi, and a little like Naruto himself. Kenya turned back to her flowers. "Aren't they pretty?" She asked. "Talia found a whole field of them by our training field today, so we each picked a bunch. Except for Dad, of course. He just watched."  
Naruto noticed the little girl like tone in Kenya's voice. He smiled.  
"Yeah." He said. "They are."  
They exchanged pleasantries, asked each other how their day went, things of that nature. Out of nowhere, Kenya suddenly asked Naruto about Sasuke.  
"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously.  
Kenya turned to him with the purest, and yet the most mischievous, smile she'd ever given him.  
"The day of the genin test, that 'staring contest', the outcome…" She listed.  
Naruto could feel his face heat up. He turned away from Kenya, coughing hard. He'd swallowed too hard.  
"Uh…" He croaked.  
Kenya stepped away from her flowers, still keeping eye contact with him. She giggled, and spun in a circle with her arms over her head.  
"The verdict?" Kenya asked herself out loud. "Funny…" Kenya stopped spinning, facing Naruto, and giving him a thumbs-up.  
"But cute." She finished.  
Naruto looked at his shoes, trying not to turn red.  
 _Naruto, what are you DOING?! Turning red at a childhood memory, tcha!_ Kurama scolded.  
Naruto grimaced at the fox's reprimand.  
 _I know, but –_ Naruto protested, but Kurama cut him off.  
 _No "but's", Naruto. You're married now, with a son. And a daughter on the way. You can't start thinking of those things now._ Kurama snapped.  
Naruto groaned, and submitted to the fox.  
Kenya took Naruto's hand, squeezing it gently.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I brought that up." She said. "It was none of my business. And…I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day." Naruto chuckled softly.  
"It's okay. I get that you have things that you want to hide." He said, ruffling Kenya's hair. "You'll do fine as a ninja, I think."  
Kenya sat next to Naruto, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered, her eyes sliding shut groggily. Now she was completely drained. Being girly was tiring.

 _Child._ _ **  
Kenya groaned slightly, and rolled over onto her side, ignoring the voice and trying to get back to sleep.  
**_ _Hey, kid!_ _ **  
Kenya growled, covering her ears.  
**_ _Go away; I've still got an hour._ _ **She muttered sharply.  
**_ _KENYA SHIKU, LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!  
_ _ **THAT got her attention. Kenya sat bolt upright, teeth bared, and ready to kill. She could smell blood, and it was fresh. Once more, she growled, but it was more feral than the last one.  
**_ _Rrr, Waddya want?!_ _ **Kenya snapped.  
**_ _Don't raise your voice to ME, child!_ _ **Kurama growled back. Kenya scoffed, rolled her eyes, and lay back down.**_ _Oh, it's just you. Waddya want, old bush-tail?_ _ **She grumbled.  
Kurama pawed the ground in impatience.  
**_ _Look, just because I'm not in your body doesn't mean I can't take you down._ _ **The fox scolded.  
Kenya opened one eye lazily, looking at the fox in distain. **__Is that it?_ __ _You came here to give me a lecture? Waste of time if you ask me._ _ **She sassed.  
Kurama facepalmed, which is pretty hard for a fox to do.  
**_ _No, I'm here because it's time._ _ **He said seriously.  
Kenya sat up as the graveness in his voice hit her.  
**_ _What, you're really serious? Right now?_ _ **She whispered. Kurama nodded.  
**_ _Right now. Wake up, take your kunai, and go to the topmost point of your roof._ _ **Kurama instructed, a wide, devilish grin on his face.**_ _It's a blood moon tonight._

Kenya didn't stop to consider if it had been just a dream after all, she grabbed her kunai, and headed for the front yard. She was still wearing her dress and shorts, so she didn't have to worry about what she looked like. Kenya clamped her kunai between her teeth, and started to climb the tree nearest the house. With practiced precision, Kenya swung from a tree limb onto the roof. She landed on the roof with practiced silence and skill, then stood up, and faced the moon. Kurama had been right, there was a blood moon out. Kenya closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and switching the kunai from her mouth to her right hand.  
 _Cut your left palm diagonally from top left to bottom right._ Kurama instructed.  
Kenya did so, keeping calm so as not to make it harder. A thin cut across her palm, not too deep, but enough to draw blood.  
 _Now what?_ She asked.  
Kurama huffed a bit. _Now, you drink it. Simple._  
Kenya shrugged, but did as she was told. As she sucked up the red liquid, she started to feel inflamed, like the blood was poison or liquid fire. She couldn't help tensing up, it hurt.  
 _It burns, Kurama._ Kenya whimpered.  
Kurama sighed gently.  
 _I know, but it's necessary. You'll never gain the powers of combat your mother had if you don't finish._ He told her. Kenya calmed herself down, and finished what Kurama told her to do. All in all, it took twelve minutes for them to finish the whole thing, and five additional minutes just to get a feel for it. By the time she went to bed, Kenya was completely worn, and a little dizzy from the blood loss. As soon as she laid down, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, now we take on a higher rank mission." Kakashi told the squad the next day.  
It was a D-rank mission. They had to oversee and protect a shipment of goods that was being sent to Wave Country. Kenya was fine with it, seeing as her head was buzzing something dreadful. But the other two didn't seem very satisfied.  
"How is this a D-rank mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Talia asked as they headed to meet the head of the caravan that was taking the shipment.  
Kenya groaned as she clutched at her head.  
"Not so loud, Talia." She pleaded.  
Kakashi glanced over at his daughter with an inquisitory look. Kenya waved her hand in front of her face, signaling that she didn't want to talk about it. Kakashi motioned for her to come walk up at the front with him. She did so.  
"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked quietly without looking at her.  
Kenya kept her hands in her pockets, and her eyes fixed on the ground, not responding to her father's inquiry. Kakashi sighed.  
"Hey, if you're going through that 'transformation' thing that your mother did…" He started, keeping his eyes ahead of him.  
Kenya groaned as he brought up the one thing she thought he didn't know about.  
"Aw, come ON, she told you about THAT too?!" She cried, then clutched at her head as the exclamation made her light-headed.  
Kakashi held her up as she started to faint.  
"Hey, come on." He whispered to her, helping her stand up. "She never told me anything. I've been on the receiving end of that battle-driven insanity before."  
Kenya looked at her father dazedly.  
"Ooh, I don' feel good, Ada…" She clenched her eyes shut in pain as she whimpered the phrase she hadn't said since she was a little girl. There had been a short amount of time as a young child where she had tried to get herself to forget about her mother, and she kept telling herself that Hinata and Naruto were her real parents. It never worked, of course. But she managed to call Naruto 'father' for a while. Kakashi took the girl in his arms, and carried her the rest of the way. Needless to say, Kenya passed out halfway there.

 _ **~semi-comatose vision~**_

 _ **Kenya could smell blood somewhere.  
**_ _Oh, great! The night of the blood moon HAD to come before the day you gained your womanhood. God, how could this get any worse?!_ _ **Kurama snapped.  
Kenya clutched at her midsection as a wave of pain shot through her again.  
**_ _Kurama? Waddya mean, 'the day I gain my womanhood?' What's going on?_ _ **Kenya asked.  
Kurama sighed, and gently explained to her what it meant. Gently, but through gritted teeth. Kenya groaned, mainly because she was upset, but some of it was because she had another shot of pain came up.  
**_ _I think I'm going to puke._ _ **She whimpered.**_ _No wonder Hinata makes me use those all the time._ _ **  
Kurama chuckled.**_ _The Hyuga girl was right to be cautious. At least you're not spotting._ _ **  
Kenya felt a sudden urgency as she felt her stomach churn.**_ _Kurama, I need a wake-up call, NOW!_ _ **She shouted mentally.**_

 _ **~She wakes up~**_

Kenya rolled over onto her knees, quickly taking assessment of the room she was in. Kakashi had set her down by a window. With extraordinary speed, she jumped to her feet, threw the window open, held her hair back, made sure no one was under the window, and hurled. It took her two minutes to finish, but she managed to get everything out. She could hear someone coming up behind her, then relaxed as she heard her father say;  
"Hey, kiddo. Feeling bad, huh?" Kakashi handed her a water bottle, which she swigged down fast.  
Like last time, she rinsed, then she drank. Choking as her throat burned, Kenya nodded. Kakashi took the bottle back as she held it out to him, then he offered his hand to her. Kenya took his hand, and Kakashi pulled her to her feet.  
"I'll be fine." Kenya groaned, rubbing the back of her neck and grinning. Kakashi shook his head.  
"Ah, seems like you've picked up some traits from Naruto after all." He sighed, putting an arm around Kenya's shoulders.  
Kenya brushed her hair out of her face, and ducked out from under Kakashi's arm.  
"Okay, the job?" She asked.  
Kakashi nodded, and handed her something. It was a small yellow band on a chain. Kenya slipped it around her neck, fastening the clasp in the back.  
"This was the ring you were gonna give Mom, right?" She asked.  
Kakashi slipped his hands into his pockets, and kept silent.  
Kenya got the message, and dropped the question.  
"It's beautiful, Sensei." She murmured, using the term for 'teacher' for the first time since they'd started training.  
Kakashi took the young girls' hand in his, his eyes showing a deep sorrow.  
"You look so much like her." Kakashi whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of Kenya's face.  
Kenya started in surprise as she watched his eyes slide out of focus.  
Kakashi wasn't seeing her in that instant.  
Kenya knew who he was looking at.  
He was looking at her mother.  
Kakashi, his focus still not in the present, slowly raised his hand to his daughter's cheek.  
Kenya began to feel a slowly growing fear in the pit of her stomach as Kakashi removed his mask.  
Kenya, knowing what his was about to do, took his hand and pushed it away from her face.  
Kakashi looked confused.  
"I am not my mother, Kakashi-sensei." Kenya said softly, but at the same time it was sharp and stern.  
"I'm your student. More than that, I'm your daughter by birthright." She continued, pulling Kakashi's mask back over his face.  
Kakashi blinked twice, and his eyes cleared again.  
"R-right." He muttered, turning away from the young girl.  
The wagon, for that's what they were in, came to a stop.  
"Ten minute rest period!" Talia called through the window.  
"We're in a clearing up a hill. There's a stream not too far from here." Chakaro added.  
Kenya let go of Kakashi's hand, and walked past him, picking up the report that the Hokagé had given them before they'd left.  
"We have a mission to complete." She reminded him, stopping at the door.  
"We should get to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Halfway through the break, Kenya was standing watch, leaning against the wagon in the back, when she saw something.  
It seemed to be the silhouette of a person standing in the shade of the trees.  
Standing up straight, Kenya looked right at the shadow.  
They didn't run.  
"Would you rather come to me, or I to you?" Kenya asked the shadow, her hand slowly slipping to her kunai case.  
The shadow chuckled.  
"A genin protecting a caravan?" It asked, sounding amused.  
Kenya started slightly at the sound of his voice, for it was indeed the voice of a man.  
 _I know that voice._ She realized.  
"Wait." Kenya called, holding her hands up to show that she wasn't going to attack.  
"I'm coming to you." She said, taking a step forward.  
The shadow-man still didn't run.  
"Why the sudden change of attitude?" He asked.  
"I…I want to see your face." Kenya answered hesitantly.  
The shadow-man seemed surprised.  
"Hmm. Then by all means, abandon your post." He said sarcastically.  
Kenya walked straight over to him, but stopped when she could see his face.  
"I knew it." She whispered.  
The man crossed his arms, leaning against a tree.  
"What are you mumbling about?" He asked irritably.  
Kenya reached into her pocket, feeling around for something that Naruto had forgotten to take out.  
"This…" She said, pulling out a locket on a chain.  
The man's eyes widened at the sight of it.  
"Where did you…" He gasped.  
Kenya held it out to him.  
"…Belongs to you. Doesn't it, Sasuke?"  
 _ **(Dun, dun, dahhhh!)**_ _  
_Sasuke took the locket hesitantly, and opened it.  
Kenya had looked in it before.  
It had a picture of a young Naruto with a black-haired boy sitting together on a park bench.  
They were holding hands, and Naruto was planting a light kiss on the other boy's cheek.  
Kenya had guessed at once who the black-haired boy was.  
Sasuke looked like a completely different man than the one he'd been two seconds ago as he put the locket around his neck.  
"Thanks, I've been looking for that." He muttered.  
Kenya held out her hand to the rouge ninja.  
"You look like you did when you were younger." She said sweetly, brushing her bangs out of her face.  
Sasuke looked at her cautiously.  
"How would you know how I looked like back then?" He asked her sharply.  
"My name is Shiku." Kenya said.  
Sasuke couldn't have looked more ridiculous at that moment.  
"Seriously?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing her wrist, and instantly scanning her face for any similarities.  
"Uh, y-yeah." Kenya said.  
Sasuke stopped looking her over once he saw her eyes.  
He stared into her eyes for so long that Kenya had to snap her fingers in front of his face.  
"Sorry." Sasuke said, letting go of her wrist.  
Kenya took his hand, her face practically shining as she came up with an idea.  
"Hey, come back with me!" She said, holding his hand in both of hers now.  
Sasuke looked worried.  
"I can't." He said almost instantly.  
"At least come say 'hello' to Kakashi-sensei." Kenya tried again.  
That made it worse.  
"Kakashi's here?!" Sasuke repeated, sounding _very_ uncomfortable.  
Just as he said that, they both heard someone calling for Kenya.  
"Kenya, we're going!" Kakashi called out.  
"Coming, Sensei!" Kenya hollered back.  
 _ **(Very subtle Gwen Stephani reference.)**_  
Sasuke pulled his hand out of Kenya's.  
"I can't go back there." He whispered.  
Kenya felt disappointed. She'd found him, finally. But now he didn't want to go back? Didn't he _want_ to see Naruto again?  
Kenya slapped her forehead.  
"Right. I understand." She murmured.  
Kenya gave the rouge ninja a brief hug, then dashed off to join her team.  
"What were you doing over there?" Sasuke heard another girl's voice ask.  
"Oh, I thought I saw a black rabbit." He heard Kenya answer.  
He scoffed offendedly. He was nothing like a rabbit.  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi's voice asked sharply, causing Sasuke to look toward the caravan.  
Kenya nodded.  
"Turns out it was just a squirrel in the shadows." She said, shrugging lightly.  
 _Okay, the rabbit bit I can take._ Sasuke thought, gripping his kunai.  
 _But how dare she call me a squirrel!_ He fumed, scribbling something down on a piece of cloth and attaching it to the kunai.  
Aiming for the wagon, he threw the kunai.  
Sasuke never missed.  
The kunai hit the wagon like he planned.  
Talia screamed, but Kenya calmly walked over, and unwrapped the note from the handle.  
 _ **"If you call me a squirrel one more time, I will punch you in the face."**_ Kenya read the note aloud, then turned to the woods.  
Kakashi was about to make a move, but Kenya held up a hand to stop him. She seemed to have an aura of authority about her, which kind of scared Kakashi, so he stopped.  
"Just try it, _**'squirrel'**_!" She shouted at Sasuke.  
"Oh, you're _really_ asking for it!" Sasuke shouted back.  
"COME DO IT, THEN!" Kenya yelled.  
"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sasuke hollered, keeping behind the tree.  
"BAKA-UCHIHA!" Kenya taunted.  
"USARANTONKACHI!" Sasuke shot back.  
"DON'TCH MEAN CHI-CHI?" Kenya hollered.  
Silence from the trees, then Sasuke spoke very softly:  
"Don't ever presume to be her. You're nothing like her."  
Kenya stopped talking, her heart stopping for a brief moment. Quicker than the eye could follow, she threw the kunai she'd taken from the wagon in Sasuke's direction.  
A few seconds later, they heard a thud of something striking wood.  
"Don't assume to know me, Uchiha." Kenya murmured, turning back to the wagons, and walking away. 

The kunai had barely grazed Sasuke's left cheek, right under his eye.  
"Damn brat." He muttered as he clapped a hand to the wound.  
She had better aim than he'd thought.  
Looking back at the locket the girl had handed him, Sasuke felt something he didn't expect: _nostalgia._  
God, it was nauseating. Sasuke let it go, and it fell against his chest.  
How could he still feel this way after all this time?  
Naruto had a wife and son. Heck, he was Hokagé!  
Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his mind.  
Sighing, he turned away from the clearing and headed off.  
This place held too many memories.  
There, in the bark of the tree he'd leaned against, if anyone had bothered to look, was a small heart with the initials "N" and "S" carved on either side of it. 

The old training grounds.  
Even Kakashi didn't care to stay long there.  
"Alright, guys. Time to head out." He said to the kids.  
Kenya, Talia, and Chakaro went to their posts on the wagons.  
Kakashi had post on the last wagon.  
He watched as the old memory-filled field faded into the distance, doing his best not to cry.


End file.
